gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
Leil Light
is a fictional character from the Mobile Suit Gundam AGE anime series. Personality & Character Leil is very loyal to Zeheart Galette, as seen when Leil stops Fram Nara when she attempts to deploy to act as a shield for Zeheart during Zeheart's battle against Sid. Leil stops Fram because he claims that Zeheart would not allow any of his subordinates to needlessly endanger themselves. Moreover, Leil has great admiration and devotion to Zeheart; Leil's devotion to Zeheart is at the extent where he would be willing to die for Zeheart's goals. It is suggested that he may have a romantic interest for Fram. Skills & Abilities Leil has some experience in intelligence gathering as he was assigned to gather intelligence on the whereabouts of the EXA-DB by Zeheart Galette. Aside from being an intelligence officer, Leil is also suggested to be an elite mobile suit pilot of the Vagan forces. This is evident as he is assigned a commander variant of the ovm-ww Wrozzo and the xvt-rlc Ghirarga Custom, a custom high performance mobile suit. History Leil Light first appeared in A.G. 164, as an officer serving under Zeheart Galette's command, participating in the Battle of Rostroulan. He is later assigned by Zeheart to oversee the intelligence division to gather intelligence and find the location of the EXA-DB. With some success, Leil and the intelligence division concluded that there was a high chance the EXA-DB was within an asteroid field located in the Earth Sphere. At a later time, Zeheart asked Leil of his progress on finding the EXA-DB, leading to Leil informing that the intelligence division was gradually narrowing down the location of the EXA-DB. However he also informs Zeheart of a particularly strange report of an unknown large mobile suit reported to have been detected by Vagan scouts, rumored to be a monster created by the EXA-DB to defend itself, however it vanished quickly after its detection. Leil quickly stated that he believed the scouts had misidentified a warship wreckage. As Zeheart's forces were close to the asteroid field where the unknown large mobile suit was detected, Zeheart decided to check the area, also seeing it as an opportunity to test out the xvm-fzc Gundam Legilis. Eventually this unknown large mobile armor was revealed to be Sid, a powerful mobile armor created to defend the EXA-DB. Despite its power, Sid was defeated by the combined efforts of Zeheart, who piloted the Gundam Legilis and Asemu Asuno, who piloted the AGE-2DH Gundam AGE-2 Dark Hound. Leil deployed in his new custom mobile suit, the xvt-rlc Ghirarga Custom during the Battle of La Gramis. In this battle he engaged in combat with Seric Abis, who piloted the RGE-G2100C Clanche Custom, however the end result was a stalemate as one of the two retreated from their engagement. As the battle continued, Zeheart ordered Fram to lure the Gundam units and the Diva into La Gramis' firing range. Following Zeheart's orders, Fram, piloting the Xvb-fnc Fawn Farsia, engaged the AGE-FX Gundam AGE-FX and had almost destroyed it, until the intervention of the Gundam AGE-2 Dark Hound. Soon after, Leil then came to Fram's aid, supporting her against the Gundam AGE-2 Dark Hound and the ''Diva's ''mobile suit team. Leil was ultimately killed by Obright Lorain, piloting the RGE-B893CO Genoace O-Custom, when Obright stabbed the Ghirarga Custom in the torso with his suit's beam saber. Gallery Leil Pilot Suit.jpg|Leil Light in a Pilot Suit Leil in a Wrozzo.jpg|Leil piloting a Wrozzo Leil with Fram.jpg|Leil alongside Fram Zehearto's Crew 2.png|Fram, Zeheart, and Leil in A.G. 164 Zehearto's Crew.jpg|Fram, Leil, and Zeheart in A.G. 164 Leil-light.png Leli Light Sketch.jpg External links Category:Deceased